galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steerwoman Shelinda
Steerwoman Shelinda appeared in 1998 TV series called Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Steerwoman Shelinda (操舵士シェリンダ, Sōdashi Sherinda) is the second-in command and navigator of Balban and one of the main antagonists of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Shelinda first appeared as the second in command to Zahab; she was the white-haired steerwoman of Balban. She first made an appearance to stop Sambash from destroying her steerwheel. She led the attack on the Ginga Forest in order to gain the forest energy necessary to revive Daitanix. The plan was foiled by Oogi who turned the forest into stone. Shelinda later appeared to confront the Gingaman, for the first time, to prevent them from foiling Sambash's final plan. She led a group of Yartots to confront Ryouma and Hayate on the top of the mountain near Ginga Forest and tossed a Shell Bomb toward them, exploded and throw the latter two off the cliff in the river. When searching for the two men whereabouts she heard Hayate's flute voice from all directions. She used her own shell flute to dispel those from false direction, only to find Ryouma, as Hayate was then far away from her. Furiously, she attack Ryouma and left the Yartots to kill him. She then left to battle Hayate, who had succeeded in stopping Sutoijii's sound wave. Shelinda then attacked him, only to lose with a wound on her arm. This started her rivalry with him. When Iliess's scheme to turn the humans into stone by drawing their life force to resurrect Daitanix almost succeeded, Shelinda, thinks that this would be her last chance to vanquish her rival, heads to battle him while the rest of the Gingaman is fighting with GaaraGaara. Despite Hayate slowly turning to stone, Shelinda has claims that this doesn't matter to her as it's Space Pirate's way and draw her sword to battle him. She easily gains the upperhand and almost defeat him if Yuuta didn't interfere. Furiously, she destroy the roof with her energy blast which cause it to crash on Yuuta and laugh at him callously. Hayate, witnessed her action, is fueled with rage and grabbed her sword and launched toward her. Despite attacked him with her energy blast, Hayate managed to rush toward her and slashed on the left side of her chest, caused her to fall down to the floor. Despite her injury, she still keep calling for Hayate to battle her while the latter escape with Yuuta who miraculously survived her attack. Near the finale, around the same time of Battobas' final scheme, after Battobas failed to previously kill Bucrates, Shelinda found Bucrates and critically wounded him. But the latter was later rescued by Hyuuga. She then leads a small group of Yartots to find and kill both of them, only for her army to be destroyed within an explosion thanks to Bucrates's sacrifice to save Hyuuga and when she arrived at the scene a little later, Shelinda found Bucrates's broken eyeglasses within the wreckage. Afterwards as the Gingamen and Black Knight engaged Battobas and the Yartots, she appeared and forced GingaGreen into one last duel and she was finally defeated by his Hurricane Gust technique. Mortally wounded and refused to admit defeat, she stumbled in an effort to strike Hayate down, only to eventually meet her end as she exploded. Only her sword remained, which was taken back by the Yartots to Zahab. The sword was later destroyed when Zahab's castle was destroyed by Bull Taurus. Shelinda was resurrected, along with Zahab, the other Generals, and several Maijins. When she learned of Hizumina's treachery, she slashed her, wounding her in the process. Later, she battled GingaGreen and was destroyed by him, once again. Shelinda is cruel, selfish, sadistic, and greedy. The mistress of swordmanship, she's a very powerful enemy of the Gingamen. When fighting, she'll never retreat nor leave the battle until the result's shown. She also attacked Hayate, even when he was suffering from the curse of Gaaragaara, saying that it's "the Space Pirate's way". Shelinda never goes easy on anyone, even women or children. Her cruelty's also displayed on her fellow crew members. She never accepts anyone's order(s), except from Zahab. This loyalty to her captain is best shown when Daitanix overheated, she refused to abandon the battle until the captain ordered her to do so. Apart from fighting against the Gingamen directly, she's also shown to be quite devious, creating an illusion of Hayate's lover to trick him. Overall, all of these eventually proved to be her downfall. Powers and Abilities Apart from her swordsmanship, Shelinda utilized various tactics to win the battle. She can lasso her opponent with energy-whip, swinging them around or fires powerful exploding attack from shell ornaments on both of her wrists. Shelinda also uses shell-themed weapon such as a shell bomb on Ryouma and Hayate and Shell Flute to dispel wind power. As steerwoman and Daitanix's navigator she's the only one (apart from Zahab himself) that can control the demon beast. She also seems to possess some magical abilities, able to create an illusion of Miharu from Hayate's talisman. See Also * Trakeena Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Kei Mizutani Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Super Sentai Universe